


voltronpalindo's Twitter Fic

by lunarProtector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Twitter, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/lunarProtector
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of thread fic that I either haven't fleshed out, or didn't finish for whatever reason (the reason is I never finish anything).Multiple ships and AUs present. Some threads were directly inspired by other people, so I will be linking to them in the notes! Additional tags and warnings will also be in the chapter notes.There will be Explicit threads/chapters! All characters are assumed to be old enough to consent.





	1. You Make Me Wanna Sing (Lance/Shiro SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance/Shiro
> 
> M/M
> 
> Rated: Teen
> 
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
> 
> Tags: Canon Divergent, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Flirting, Fluff

Shance AU where it was hero worship at first but then Lance heard him sing and got a crush

and Shiro doesn't remember Lance stepping up to do a duet with him (at a Garrison Open Mic or Karaoke night) when his partner was sick, but Lance cherishes the memory

so Lance gets this idea that he's gotta get Shiro to sing again, and hums songs he's heard Shiro sing when he's around

and he finally catches Shiro humming along, so Lance starts humming the harmony or smth and Shiro's like "whoa what was that"

and he compliments Lance for being able to harmonize, and Lance is like "yeah well its easy to do when I hear your voice"

and whenever it's relatively calm on the ship and they're running maintenance or smth, Lance tries to get Shiro to hum

One day Lance is singing in the shower bc he thought he was alone, and Shiro had to get smth he left behind

and Shiro actually *sings* along, gets his own harmony going, and Lance barely falters

but they finish the song and Lance rushes out of the shower, soaking wet and barely holding his towel up

and he's crying, trying not to sob, and he stops right in front of Shiro and says "you're singing" with the most awed voice

and Shiro's like "y-yeah" and Lance is grinning and tearing up again and almost shouts "you're singing!!"

and Lance hugs him and is sniffling and getting Shiro's clothes soaked, saying "I never thought I'd hear you sing again"

meanwhile Shiro's brain is short circuiting bc he's been repressing a crush and Lance is mostly naked

but he manages to mumble out "well you make me wanna sing", and Lance kinda stops breathing

but then he backs up a bit to look at him with this beautiful fond smile, which turns mischievous and he says

"oh I can make you sing ;)" and Shiro blushes like a madman and has to look away as he says "LANCE" in a chastising tone

but, uh, he looked down, and Lance's towel has definitely slipped right off

so shiro is like "L A N C E", as he whips his head up to look at the ceiling, and Lance is like "what"

Shiro just clears his throat and says "y-you should get dressed, we have a meeting on the bridge in 10 doboshes"

and Lance is like "OH" and rushes to cover himself, but smiles again when he catches Shiro peeking

and it's not a lascivious smile, it's utterly fond and in Love and Shiro can't help but smile as he turns to leave

Lance has to keep himself from following him out in his towel bc he hears Shiro start to sing under his breath as he goes

the nsfw sequel involves voice kink, and probably bottom shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Thread:  
> https://twitter.com/voltronpalindo/status/906584910336368640?s=19


	2. Love Is A Luxury (Lance/Keith, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance/Keith, Zarkon/Keith
> 
> M/M
> 
> Rated: Mature
> 
> Warnings: No Archive Warning Apply
> 
> Tags: Sugar Dating AU, Sugar Daddy Lance, Sugar Daddy Zarkon, Sugar Baby Keith, Beach Resort AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added stuff to this outside of the thread, so that's below the cut.

Lance as this irresponsible heir to a prominent resort hotel chain, he lives at the hotel in Veradero

he's always thrown his money around to make friends bc he's a party boy, and he's now disillusioned to the idea that someone could love him for more than his wealth

so he runs into up and coming sugarbaby!Keith who is on a trip with some other guy at Lance's hotel

Lance finds himself a little miffed that Keith is rejecting his advances but soon realizes how Keith got there to start with

somehow Lance finds out about Keith's sugar daddy and thinks "oh I just have to outbid that crusty creep for his affection"

but Keith's sugar daddy is Zarkon who owns an airline that partners with Lance's hotels, so drama bombs waiting to drop

//

(I did end up writing more for this in a private chat but I need to hunt it down orz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Thread: https://twitter.com/voltronpalindo/status/906989983365345280?s=19


End file.
